


Day 20 - Breakfast in Bed

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [21]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: It's good to slow down sometimes.
Relationships: Old Lady Gibson/Daisy Whitman/Ranger Andy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Day 20 - Breakfast in Bed

It's not only affection that has Gibson getting breakfast going while Andy and Daisy are still waking up -- Daisy underspices everything, and Andy always puts everything back in the wrong place. But there's certainly a lot of affection involved, she thinks as she elbows the door open and carries a tray over to the big bed they built together. Daisy is curled around Andy's back, lips at his shoulder, arm slung over him and tracing gentle lines along his chest. Gibson watches warmly for a moment before she gets their attention by setting the tray on a crate by the bed.

Andy takes in the platter of mole rat sausage, scrambled gecko eggs, and sliced cactus fruit, and shakes his head. "Aw, Gladys, you went overboard again." He reaches up and strokes her cheek in thanks.

"Bah, I was up anyway." She sets the tray on a crate beside the bed and slips back into her spot between Daisy and Andy, ruffling Daisy's hair as she passes. Daisy mock-grumbles but shifts the tray into Gibson's lap, where the three of them take turns feeding bites to each other, slow and lazy.

None of them have had much leisure in their lives. It's about damn time they took some.


End file.
